Riku Pan (Version 2)
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus takes Satsuki, Xion, Double D, Mei, Ed, Eddy, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Yi, Jin, Peng, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Yuki to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Shredder, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hades, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Riku: Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Tinker Bell: Roxy (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Extras with Roxy: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her yellow sundress) Extras with Satsuki: Xion, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Yi (Abominable) John Darling: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Michael Darling: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Extras with Double D and Mei: Ed, Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Jin, and Peng (Abominable) Babysitters: Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, and Magic Carpet (Aladdin (1992)) Nana Darling: Yuki (OC female West Highland White Terrier character) George Darling: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Mary Darling: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Captain Hook: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Shredder: Myotismon (Digimon; He won’t be scared of No-Face despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by No-Face's teeth) and Hades (Hercules; Same with Myotismon) Mr. Smee: Demidevimon (Digimon) Extras with Demidevimon: Pain, Panic (Hercules), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Mr. Swackhammer, and the Monstars (Space Jam; The Monstars will turn good in the sequel) Swackhammer and Myotismon's pet: Cerberus (Hercules) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: No-Face (Spirited Away) Lost Boys: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Mushu (Mulan), Devon, and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Tiger Lily: Pocahontas Extra with Pocahontas: John Smith (Pocahontas) Indian Chief: Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) Indians: Powhatan Tribe (Pocahontas) Mermaids: Princess Peach, Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Merida (Brave), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Megara (Hercules) (They'll treat Satsuki's group nicely) Pirates: Master Xehanort, Xemnas, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3; Axel AKA Lea will turn good in the sequel as well), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Same with Lea and the Monstars for Tiny and Dingodile), Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers), General Grievous (Star Wars), Team Rocket (Pokemon; They'll also turn good), Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, (Robin Hood), Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Bud, Lou (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Preed (Titan A.E.) (Sir Hiss, Drake, Vanitas, Demyx, and Bud can temporally fall in love with Satsuki's group in their cloaked disguises) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) (He’ll get eaten by Lucifer as punishment for calling Shredder a Metalfish, Myotismon a Batfish, and Hades a Hothead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Kusakabe Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Riku Pan and his Friends/You Can Fly (Version 2) Chapter 3: Captain Shredder, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hades, their Pirates, and No-Face/Neverland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Dragons/Roxy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Powhatan Tribe and Looking for Pocahontas and John Smith Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Double D's Group, Pocahontas, and John Smith Chapter 7: Returning to the Powhatan Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' New Plot Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers and Falling in Love/Satsuki and Xion's Group Trick the Pirates and Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades Trick Roxy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Roxy's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Riku Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Riku Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2) For series: Riku Pan (Version 2) the Series For the third and final sequel: Riku Pan 3: Spell of the Unown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes